Doriath
thumb|Nan Elmoth, część Doriathu - autor AlasseaEarello Doriath – królestwo elfów położone w Beleriandzie, zamieszkiwane przez Sindarów. Władzę w królestwie sprawował elf Thingol i jego żona Meliana. Geografia Królestwo Doriathu leżało niemal w centrum Beleriandu. Otoczone było Obręczą Meliany - barierą, przez którą nie mogły przejść siły zła. Obejmowała całe królestwo Elu Thingola, to znaczy lasy Neldoreth, Region, Nivrim oraz cześć ziemi Aelin-uial, ponadto w tym królestwie znajdował się Brethil oraz Nan Elmoth, jednak tych obszarów nie obejmowała Obręcz Meliany. Południową oraz wschodnią granicą tej krainy była rzeka Aros. Granicą zachodnią była rzeka Sirion oraz Mindeb. Historia Doriath został założony przez Elu Thingola, który poślubił Melianę. Pierwszym człowiekiem, który przeszedł przez Obręcz był Beren. W lesie napotkał wówczas Lúthien Tinúviel, w której się zakochał. Dziewczyna była córką królewskiej pary. W wyniku umowy, jaką zawarł Beren z Thingolem, przez pewien czas w Doriath przechowywany był jeden z Silmarilów. Upadek Doriathu Thingol chciał oprawić klejnot Fëanora w naszyjnik Nauglamir, otrzymany wcześniej od Húrina. Wynajął więc kowali z Nogrodu by połączyli oba klejnoty. Krasnoludy, gdy zobaczyły naszyjnik i Silmaril, zauroczyły się ich pięknem. Po zakończeniu pracy, Thingol chciał odebrać dzieło, ale krasnoludy nie zgodziły się, podważając jego prawa do naszyjnika. Król elfów rozkazał im wynieść się z królestwa, co skończyło się dla niego śmiercią. Krasnoludy próbowały uciec z Doriathu, ale większość z nich zginęła, a Nauglamir odzyskali elfowie. Po śmierci Thingola, Meliana pogrążona w smutku opuściła Doriath, każąc jedynie Mablungowi powiadomić Berena i oddać Silmaril Lúthien. Sama znikła ze Śródziemia i powraciła do Valinoru, przez co znikła chroniąca królestwo Obręcz. Doriath stał się bezbronny. W Nogrodzie dwóch krasnoludów, którym udało się uciec, przedstawili własną wersję wydarzeń, w której osadzili siebie jako poszkodowanych. Zebrali armię i ruszyli na Doriath w odwecie. Po krwawej walce krasnoludy zwyciężyły, a Menegroth został splądrowany. Krasnoludy wracając do domu obładowane łupami, w tym Nauglamirem, zostali zaatakowani przez Zielonych Elfów dowodzonych przez Berena z Ossiriandu. Ostatecznie, dzięki pomocy Pasterzy drzew, pokonali przeciwnika i odzyskali Silmaril. Dior Eluchîl, syn Berena i Lúthien i dziedzic Thingola, postanowił powrócić do Doriathu z żoną Nimloth, ich dwoma synami Elurédem i Elurínem i ich córką Elwingą. Do królestwa wraca krótkotrwały pokój. Beren oddaje Nauglamir Lúthien, a po ich śmierci idzie w ręce Diora. Wkrótce potem, synowie Fëanora, związani przysięgą, zażądali zwrotu Silmarila. Po odmowie Diora, posunęli się do inwazji na Doriath. Podczas bitwy giną Celegorm, Curufin i Caranthir, ale również sam Dior, wraz z żoną i dwoma synami. Królestwo zostaje zniszczone, a mieszkańcy rozpraszają się po Beleriandzie. Wśród uciekinierów znalazła się Elwinga, córka Diora, która zabrała ze sobą Nauglamir zmierzając do Ujścia Sirionu. Doriath stał się bezludny i nigdy nie został później odbudowany, aż zatonął wraz z większością Beleriandu, podczas Wojny Gniewu. Etymologia „''Doriath''” jest nazwą sindarinską, oznaczającą „''Ziemię ogrodzoną''”J.R.R. Tolkien Christopher Tolkien: Silmarillion „Index of Names”.J.R.R. Tolkien Christopher Tolkien: The War of the Jewels „IV. Quendi and Eldar: Appendix B. Elvish names for the Dwarves”. lub „''Ziemię Pasową''”J.R.R. Tolkien Christopher Tolkien: Silmarillion „Quenta Silmarillion: Sindarowie”.. Nazwa składa się z dwóch elementów „''dôr''” („''ziemia''”, „''miejsce zamieszkania''”) i „''iâth''” („''płot''”). Wcześniejsza nazwa „''Doriath''” -> „''Eglador''”, prawdopodobnie oznacza „Ziemię Opuszczonych” lub „''Ziemia Elfów''” w sindarinskim. ca:Dòriath de:Doriath en:Doriath es:Doriath fr:Doriath it:Doriath ru:Дориат Kategoria:Kraje elfów Kategoria:Lasy Beleriandu Kategoria:Regiony Beleriandu